


Chapterbreak challenge: Tuuri's Relationships

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tuuri reflects a little on her relationship with the rest of the crew





	1. Tuuri/Emil

_I wonder if all Swedes are like Emil_ . Tuuri looked at him. He was trying to talk with Lalli. She hadn't really noticed the two of them hanging out much, but now when she thought about it they did tend to gravitate towards each other. Perhaps there was more to Emil than met the eye.

Tuuri didn't mind Emil. The two of them could bond over Mikkel's impossible Danish and he seemed to enjoy talking to her. It was just the way he talked about her home. A place he had never even seen. It hit too hard. Tuuri already knew what the rest of the known world thought about the Finns. That they weren't as good as the rest of them, as advanced. Tuuri always had to bite her tongue to not snap at Emil when he started it. She  _knew_ he didn't think less of her for being a Finn, but it still  _hurt_ .

He smiled at her, then said something to Lalli again. Tuuri got up and walked into the bedroom where the two were.

”You know he can't understand you, right?”

She smiled and Emil gave her a sheepish smile. She did enjoy seeing it, it made him seem more human than the bratty face he sometimes wore.

”Yeah, but he seems to be listening.”

Tuuri glanced at Lalli, how he lay on the bed with his usual unimpressed expression glued to his face. She looked at Emil again.

”He probably doesn't, he doesn't listen to anyone.”

Lalli just stared at her. Tuuri sat down on the bed next to Emil. Reynir was helping Mikkel and she was done with today's work so she didn't have anything else to do than talk to Emil.

”So, want to tell me a bit more about Mora?”

 


	2. Tuuri/Lalli

Lalli was Lalli. He was her cousin, but she really didn't know him that well. In Saimaa Lalli had almost always been away with Ensi and in Keuruu he was always busy working. This meant that Tuuri hadn't been able to get to know him. And Lalli didn't make it easier by being such a loner. She had tried. She was still trying. But Lalli was sleeping in the chair next to her and she couldn't talk to him when he was asleep.

She felt safe having him close though. She had a feeling Lalli would keep an eye out for her, make sure she was safe. And having him around reminded her about Finland. She looked towards him, then quickly turned back towards the road as the tank hit a hole in the road. Lalli mrred beside her but didn't seem to wake up.

Lalli wasn't the easiest person to have any type of relationship with. She was actually a bit jealous of Emil on that point, he seemed to have succeeded where she failed. She wanted to have the same type of relationship with Lalli as she had with Onni – family. Someone she could talk openly to, someone who talked with her and didn't just make disgrunted sounds. But they just didn't clash. She knew it.

She wouldn't stop trying though.

 


	3. Tuuri/Reynir

Tuuri liked Reynir. He was easy to talk to, always had stories to tell her about life on Iceland. He also listened to her stories, wanted to know more about Finland and Onni and who he was.

”What do you eat over there?” he asked as they sat down for dinner.

”Lots of nature-stuff”, Tuuri said. ”We don't have a lot of farms, so mushrooms and berries and stuff.”

”No sheep-head?”

Tuuri laughed.

”No sheep-head. I'd like to try that sometime though! Maybe I could come over to Iceland one day!”

”I'll make sure to find the most disgusting food available when you do.”

”I'd like that”, Tuuri laughed again.

Reynir was a good friend and Tuuri enjoyed hanging around him. He was easier to talk to than Lalli or Emil. Or Mikkel and Sigrun for that matter.

”If you visit Finland I guess I can make you some mämmi.”

”...I have no idea what that even is.”

”It's good, taste a lot better than it looks. Traditional Finnish food, you'll like it. It's a lot better than the pea-soup we get.”

”I kind of like pea-soup.”

”Believe me, no one likes that pea-soup.”

”Is that a challenge?”

Both of them laughed. Tuuri ate some of Mikkel's stew and made a face.

”The pea-soup might actually be better than this though.”

Mikkel glanced at them and Tuuri gave him her most innocent smile. He shook his head and Tuuri looked at Reynir and laughed again. She liked hanging out with Reynir, now that both of them had gotten over the initial awkward phase. He was a great friend.

 


	4. Tuuri/Sigrun

Sigrun is all kinds of awesome, that's all Tuuri knows. She's tall and strong and has seen so much and she's just awesome. Tuuri just wants to impress her, but she's short and round and not a fighter and although she knows books and languages that doesn't seem to interest Sigrun. But Sigrun mostly wants her as translator for talking with Lalli, she doesn't seem interested in Tuuri.

_And why would she be_ , Tuuri asks herself.  _I'm not that special._

She's not immune and she doesn't have any skills useable on the battlefield and that seems to be what Sigrun values the most. Tuuri looks towards Sigrun, who's talking with Emil again, instructing him and showing him how to hold the gun. She kind of wants to go over there. Ask Sigrun to teach her as well. She starts getting up, then sits down again, her cheeks burning. She doesn't know what to say. Sigrun's awesomeness is intimidating, makes her feel uncertain of herself. Instead she grabs a paper, continues writing words for the others to learn. Eventually they'll be able to communicate without her, and they won't need her, she'll just be another non-immune they have to keep safe through the Silent World.

She leans back, looks at the sky. Sigrun and Emil's voices dance around her, distant. Neither of them talking to her. She can hear Reynir and Mikkel on the other side of the tank where they're taking care of laundry. Her grip around the pen tightens. Lalli is sleeping again, otherwise she'd go and talk to him, train him in how to socialize. She calls it that, but she just doesn't want to be alone.

”Ey, fuzzy-head!”

Tuuri straightens up. Sigrun waves at her to come over to them. Tuuri's cheeks turn hotter as she walks over.

”You know how to fire a gun?”

Tuuri shakes her head. Emil waves and walks away. Sigrun pushes Emil's gun into Tuuri's arms.

”Want me to teach you?”

”aaaaa-”

Sigrun is all kinds of awesome. Tuuri nods eagerly. She's tall and strong and has seen so much and even though she wouldn't need to she still takes the time to notice Tuuri. Tuuri grips the gun as Sigrun tells her to. She just wants to impress her.

 


	5. Tuuri/Mikkel

”You didn't tell me about your siblings!” Tuuri calls to Mikkel.

It had been a few days since he let it slip that he wasn't the only child and she wants to know more. He smiles at her. She's curious about that smile, it seems to hide so much. Mikkel seems to hide so much. He keeps folding the laundry and she walks up to him.

”So, are you the oldest? You said 'technically' but that can mean so much!”

”Why are you so desperate to know? Am I not allowed my privacy?”

”Noo, it's not that, it's just that I have a brother and he's awesome and I want to know if your siblings are awesome too! Any of them a mage?”

”There are no such thing as magic”, Mikkel says.

”I'd protest but come on, tell meeeee. Did you have an older sibling?”

”In a way.”

Always with the secrecy. Tuuri glares at him, but her smile takes the power behind it away.

”I have a twin”, Mikkel confesses after having folded two shirts. ”He's infuriating but I'd trust him with my life.”

He seems to think for a couple of seconds.

”I also wouldn't put it past him to murder me, so maybe I don't quite trust him with it.”

Tuuri looks stumped, then gathers herself again.

”Did you fight a lot? Do you have other siblings as well?”

”I don't think we fought more than any other siblings does, at least not from what I've seen.”

She waits a few seconds for him to answer the rest of the question but he ignores it.

”I get it, you don't want to talk about your family, I won't press it any more.”

_...right now,_ but she doesn't say that out loud. She starts helping him with the laundry since she doesn't have anything else to do anyway.

”Why did you decide to follow along for this mission?” she asks instead.

He gives her that smile again. The one that says he knows what she's after and he won't give it to her. But she isn't after anything, she just wants to get to know him better. They are colleagues after all. They should know each other.

”I wanted to see the world”, she explains even though he hasn't asked.

”Are you satisfied with what you have seen?”

”I guess so? I mean I don't see _that_ much from the tank and I would like to come along on looting.”

”You did force me to take you along.”

”That's...” Tuuri blushes a little. ”That's different.”

”Since you weren't actually allowed and forced Reynir to go along with it?”

Tuuri looks away. Mikkel doesn't seem angry, but he has that I'm disappointed in you young woman-look that her parents got every time Onni told them about her dreams of seeing the Silent World. Mikkel laughs and she knows she's not in trouble.

”Maybe Sigrun will allow you to accompany them sometime. As long as you don't make it onto her mutineer-list.”

”...She has a mutineer-list?”

”She has”, Mikkel looks slightly embarrassed. ”If you stay off it she'll think higher of you.”

”I'll try”, Tuuri folds another shirt. ”Thanks for the tip.”

She doesn't really know what to think of Mikkel yet. He starts gathering the folded laundry and carries it back inside the tank. He keeps saying he's a big brother, but he is  _nothing_ like Onni. What is he to her? A mystery she wants to solve.

 


	6. Tuuri/Kitty

Kitty is lying rolled up on the desk Tuuri is working at. Every now and then Tuuri reaches out to pet her before continuing her work. Kitty is nice company, when she doesn't jump all over the papers with muddy paws. She is quiet and soft and still and sometimes rolls up in Tuuri's lap. Tuuri enjoys the extra warmth she gives. She gives Kitty another pat, then writes down some more words. Sigrun, Emil and Lalli is out again, Mikkel and Reynir is cleaning the bedroom and Tuuri is left working with the books. At least she has Kitty there.

She had always wanted a cat of her own. As cat-like as Lalli is it doesn't really count. There are lot of cats running around in Keuruu, but they are military cats, grade A and B, and while they enjoy the occassional pet, they don't want to be adopted.

Kitty purrs and rolls over to her back and Tuuri scratches her tummy. She seems to like it, she has gotten used to them handling her. Most cats back home do not like getting their tummies rubbed. Perhaps, when this expedition is over and if they're not needed for another she could adopt Kitty and take her back home to Finland. Tuuri smiles. She would like that very much. Kitty purrs again and Tuuri goes back to work. At least there's no harm in asking, right?

 


End file.
